


O'Driscoll

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Dakota Dumont is a young Canadian man with French as his mothertounge. But he can speak English verry well. He was once a O'Driscoll gang member, and got kidnapped by the Van Der Linde Gang. What will happen? Will he survive?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde, Hosea matthews/Oc
Kudos: 1





	O'Driscoll

I sit outside Valentine on the ground, as soudnely someone hogtied my arms and legs. And get picked up by a stinky man, wich smells like whiskey and sweat. Disgusting. I try my best not to puke. Suddenly everything went black. As I woke up again, my arms are tied arround a tree. I'm almost in a sitting position. My hands and knees hurt. I'm a lonesome wolf. Yes I once rode with the O'Driscolls but that was two years ago. I notice that my gunbelt is gone too. I don't have a horse anymore. It got shot two days ago. Poor lil' thing.

I see a camp, it's full of life and outlaws. And then I see Dutch. The Van Der Linde Gang kidnapped me. Maybe because he thinks I'm still in the O'Driscoll gang? Oh no! 

,,Merde!" I whisper to myself. 

Suddenly Dutch, Arthur and that stinky bastard Bill stand opposite of me.

,,So O'Driscoll you tell us everything." Dutch growls.

,,Je ne vais pas faire ça. (I'm not going to do that.)" I say.

,,Speak English you Moron." Bill growls.

,,non. Je ne le ferai pas. (No. I won't.)" I answer.

,,Je ne suis pas O’Driscoll. Pas avant deux ans." I answer.

,,What did you say? C'mon translate it O'Driscoll!" Dutch growls.

,,He said that he isn't an O'Driscoll. At least anymore. Science two years." I hear suddenly Hoseas shooting voice say.

As I see him, my whole body starts to tingle. Yes I felt in love with him two years ago. In my O'Driscoll time. I Must convince them that I am no longer one. If I had preferred to join the Van Der Linde Gang instead of Colms gang. I'm stupid.

,,J’étais un idiot. J’aurais préféré rejoindre votre gang Dutch." I say.

I can speak English, but I don't wanna show him respect. Not yet.

,,He said: I was an idiot. I would much rather have joined your gang Dutch." Hosea translate.

Hosea is an Frenchman. I heard it someday, as I scouted them out. I hear how Dutch start to laugh, an evil deep laugh. Arthur dissappeard into his tent. Bill luckily dissappeard to. That stinky bastard almost made me puke.

,,You will talk O'Driscoll. U will tell the truth. Someday." He growls. Then he and Hosea dissaperas.

I stand here science one month now, see how the gang eat and drink, while I'm tied to this tree hungry, thirsty, with hurting knees and with sore hands. Nobody pays attention to me.

,,Hosea!" I whisper, as he stands close enough to me.

He looks at me confused but comes a bit closer.

,,You must believe me! I'm not an O'Driscoll anymore! I wish I had joined Dutch's gang. But I didn't knew it better. I was lonesome. I don't know what they're up too. Didn't see them for two years now. There I left." I whisper with my accent.

"S’ll vous plaît, débarrassez-vous de moi. Je ne peux pas faire plus ! (Please get rid of this Rope, I can't do no more.)" I say.

But he just shakes his head, and walks to Dutch. I can see how they talk to each other. But I don't know what they're talking about. I've become thin. I can't stand this no longer. I give up. I close my eyes, and wait that I finaly die. With the age of 30 years. I deserve it. I joined the wrong gang. I know that now at the latest. I didn't sleep for a long time. 

,,Hey!" Dutch scream. 

I flinch then I open my eyes. But I don't look at him. I look on the ground. I still have to show him a bit of disrespect. 

,,I'm not an O'Driscoll anymore." I whisper with my accent.

I'm weak. I have no energy. The sun is burning, I barely can't breath. I feel like I'm gonna die any seccond. But that's okay, I don't have anyone and no one will notice it. My parents got killed in Canada then I came to America at the age of 15. I was dragged here and just left behind. Thrown away like garbage. I don't know what love is, I just know what it feels like to love someone. But I realize that I'm going to die lonely and alone. That is my destiny. I guess.


End file.
